The present invention relates to a lens processing system for processing a lens and a lens stocking apparatus for stocking lenses.
In eyeglass lenses, for example, the processing of lenses, which has conventionally been performed individually at optician's shops, has in recent years come to be performed intensively at a processing center. In the processing center, a multiplicity of lenses are processed intensively in response to orders from optician's shops. In this intensive processing, it is desired that labor saving (automation) be attained as practically as possible in a series of steps related to lens processing. For this reason, a lens stocking apparatus and a lens processing system having the same has been proposed in which an unprocessed lens is taken out from a lens accommodating tray or the like, is conveyed, and is set in a lens processing apparatus, and a processed lens is taken out from the processing apparatus, is conveyed, and is placed (returned) on the tray or the like, which is disclosed in EP-1375065-A1 filed by the present applicant, for example, reference is had to be made to this publication for details.